


Free to a good home: One grouchy dwarf muse trying to be a diva

by onestepatatime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: Do you like a muse who consistently ruins weeks or months of story plot planning? Are you a massicist who loves being driven to daily head bashing sessions while trying to write? If so, then I've got the muse for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights are owned by their respective owners. I make no profit from this headache.

Back story: I've planned the approach to Bree for months in Sealed in Amber. Thorinmuse twisted it so he is no longer in his big scene that...

It's not that big of a part. Kili had a much bigger part in the Shire.

Shut up, wannabe diva. As I was saying, this scene would have set the foundation of Bilbo and Thorin's relationship.

It was set the night we took watch together. You should really listen to your inner hobbit for levity. You're shade of red must be unhealthy.

For you.

Now...

Thorinmuse took over the chapter so the next chapter is stuck halfway written.

I'm just advocating equal screen time. Kili got a...

I should change diva to duvet and see what kind of furniture you turn into, Thorin.

You wouldn't. I'm...I'm majestic!

Not today.

So, as I was saying, if you like misery with a beard, here's a muse free to a good home. Preference will be shown to one with extra room to store his ego. But, don't worry, he's compact and fits in a dresser drawer nicely. If you empty your sock drawer for one ego, a tshirt drawer for him, just throw in a bit of gold jewelry, you'll be the proud and obviously naive owner of this pretty to look at until he actually talks muse.

I resent that!

Interested parties should inquire in the comments section. Updates will follow.

Now, no tears. Let go of me, you insolent...Not the laptop...

Folks, due to events beyond my control....

You wrote the ad!

Due to a bearded brat, my stories are on hold while my computer gets repaired.


End file.
